


Three

by ivars_heathen



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strong Language, Yooooo this gotta away from real quick, dirty talking, more indulgence for the bucket head of my dreams, nsfw writing, reader gets hurt, the child is sweet, there's a lot of smut fr, there's some pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader gets a job for her and Mando, one that brings them closer <3
Relationships: The Mandalorian x female reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Three

Mando couldn't seem to recall a time he wasn't with Y/N. He had been of course, alone for so long out in the parsec wrangling quarry after quarry, picking up pucks and credits and ungratefully taken chips of Calamari Flan. His reputation grew with him, not that he cared much for fame or anything, a man of his stature, strutting into any cantina or town on any backwater planet or bustling city; the beskar did all the talking necessary.

Cat-like reactions helped him out the most, his quarries were mostly pre-occupied before behind apprehended. Sure they'd mumble an excuse here and there, try small talk or usually they tried to fool the Mandalorian and try and make a break for it. Those bums never made it far, their twisted faces stacked down in the hull of the Razor Crest, in sheets of carbonite told their tales.

That's what it was. 

Y/N was a bounty, once. Apparently Y/N had gotten herself mixed up on some prospect, digging job far out in the outer rim. According to her exaggerated story, as he kept her within his line of sight, checking his surroundings on this scorching planet, that she wasn't going to take off on him, leave him but a stomping of boot marks in the thick sand beneath their boots.

But Y/N didn't do anything wrong. Or so she said. Said she was hired by a well known to the beskar dipped man, by the name of Greef Karga. He grimaced under his helm as she rattled on. 

"Easy job, my kriffin' ass! all he said I had to do was show up, get to the dig site and give him the coordinates. Next thing I know, I'm being surrounded by clowns in white suits with bad attitudes. Shoving those stupid blasters in my face. Private property they said, stupid troopers."

Mando didn't know why he didn't freeze her as soon as they got back to the craft. Maybe the loneliness of space and pretty much making up whatever The Child was saying and answering the little womp rat, had finally struck his last chord. Or perhaps it was the was the way the green toddler/elder reacted to her being their space.

The curious waddle The Child usually saved for him when he returned was now being shown to Y/N, he tugged at her leggings, cooing like he knew her in a past life and they were meeting once more. The way his ears folding down sadly, big wet black eyes looking up at Mando expectantly as his mouth opened and closed.

Clearly he was upset.

Reluctantly Mando released his prisoner, she rubbed her wrists and knelt down to see the kid. "What are you saying little guy? don't arrest her Mando, she's great with kids? I am great with kids, you're right!" Mando's bounty mocked an off-key voice that was supposed to be funny before picking up The Child and turning to face him again.

"Don't get cute."

"I am cute, Mando. And you know it."

Mando didn't say anything, just huffed and locked up the ship.  
....

They set into a comfortable routine, Mando would head out on a job or two and be back in a few days to find Y/N had been teaching the kid some knew pranks to pull. When The Child went "missing" Y/N played her part so well he was thiskriffingclose to loosing his cool, grumbling out a few choice words when the kid finally poked his head out of a small pantry. A toothy grin on his face.

A few months into this new partnership lead Mando to feel something pang in his chest at some point once if not twice daily. Having someone close, someone a steady constant like The Child added to his anxiety about getting the green toddler back to its people. Now he had someone else to worry about. It was still a little strange to him, having been on his own for the longest time until this fucking job landed him in becoming a father overnight. 

He did admit when no one was around that having Y/N around all the time, looking after the kid and him, made him feel oddly secure. Like he mattered for once in the universe.

He lost himself in thought while he waited for Y/N to come back from the market. She said she needed a few things this planet had to offer, for a surprise she exclaimed. Mando didn't know what the woman was up to but he let her have his fun anyway, waving her off as she thrummed with excitement and practically ran out of the Crest, taking the vibroblade he held out to her as an afterthought, attaching it to the thigh harness she constantly wore. And the thing that Mando wanted to touch constantly. 

Other than her face.  
....

Mando started the Razor Crest, pushing buttons and switches after an hour. The Child behind him squealed, making him turn to look back at him in his co-piloting seat.

"Don't worry adi'ka, we're not leaving without Y/N. I'm just getting the ship ready for us when she comes back, so we can leave as soon as possible. I promise." 

The kid made another noise, reaching his three fingered hands towards the bounty hunter. "Here, you wanna help?" Mando picked him up, setting him in his lap before pointing to a big orange button that honestly didn't actually do anything. "Press this one here."

The toddler grinned and cried out happiness when he got to push the button, turning his head up with a toothy grin at the Mandalorian.

The sound of the ramp door closing and heavy boots on the grates of the hull rang up below, making him hold onto the kid tighter. He waited in his chair until he heard the familiar clambering of her boots on the ladder rungs, pulling herself up and through the door. "Hey fella's! I'm-" 

"Where were you? I was-- The Child was getting worried." Mando cleared his throat.

"Just the child, huh?" Y/N smiled and bent down to stroke the little kids' ear before getting close to him, rubbing their noses together. She was so close Mando caught a whiff of floral and honey in her hair. Her smile widened when she pulled back, still hunched over and looked up at his visor through her lashes. "So... I got us a job. And lucky for you, I know right where to find them."  
....

The sound that echoed through the abandoned mill stabbed Mando in the stomach, it was awful and unfamiliar to his ears. He was no stranger to the sound of screams, but he wasn't used to hearing it being torn from Y/N's throat like that before.

The Mandalorian took off into a sprint, his cape swishing back and forth, following the foreign sounds as she cried out. She was in distress and Mando couldn't move his legs any faster.

"... fuck off! hurry up and die you scum!" The quarry shouted, a sickening slap had the beskar clad man fucking grinding his teeth. He came around the corner just in time to see Y/N shielding her head with one arm against a wall, he wondered why not with both for half a second before looking to the bounty, seeing specs of Y/N's blood on his knuckles made him grip his blaster that much tighter.

"Well well, looks like we're havin' a kriffin' party here, huh pretty?" The bounty laughed a little too loud, making the pair grimace as his hold on Y/N's neck stiffened. "Come on in and join us Mando. We were just getting started." He sneered and while distracted, Y/N was able to snake a hand down to her thigh, toyed with the harness around her leg just enough to wiggle free the vibroblade Mando had given her out of its sheath. 

Mando was grateful for the helm and for his hard learned poker face.

"How's about you let me have a little fun with her before you bring me in, huh? give me a nice little send off with this one." 

Y/N spat in his face, the shade of pink unnatural coming from her mouth moved Mando a little.

The quarry smirked, raising his hand to hit her again but Y/N was swift, hoisting up the blade to sit under his ribs. He was stunned by the look of it, but only for a second when he barked at her and twisted her arm hard enough to make her drop the blade altogether. Right into his hands.

Mando was five seconds too late to stop the slow motion fight playing out in front of him, watching with his finger on the trigger Y/N yelped and kicked at the mans' kneecap, missing the bone by an inch, giving the bounty enough momentum to stick the blade into the side of her leg.

The blade was not small.

Another pitiful wail of pain ripped from her again, sounding feral and Mando didn't blame her.

The bounty turned around as if to challenge the Mandalorian, only to be shot twice in quick succession by his blaster. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, Mando stepping over his body in only a few short strides to get to his partner.

"Mesh'la! hold still."

"Motherfucker stabbed me!" Y/N's voice hurt his ears, even through the helmet. She choked and bent her good leg enough to let Mando take a quick look at it.  
"We need to get you back to the ship. Now." Mando didn't touch the blades' end, knowing all too well just how deep he had plunged it into her. All the way to the hilt.

"Can't you just take it out?" Y/N pleaded. Mando grimaced at the nasty bruise forming around her mouth, while he shook his helmet.

"No. We have to get back to the ship. If I take it out now we'll risk too much blood loss and I don't have a med kit on me." He helped her up, draping an arm around his cowl. "Can you move it?"

Y/N looked up at him desperately, tear stains making ugly lines across her face. "I don't think so."

"It's fine. Do you trust me?"

"I don't have any other option."

Mando snorted. He smiled beneath his helmet, even in excruciating pain she still managed to make a jab at him. He steadied her arm and managed to get a good hold of her legs, clutching her up into his arms, careful of just exactly where the unintended blade protruded out, staining her gear.

He marched them out of the dusty hallways, down two flights of stairs and into the open rotunda they had come in through. A random piece of ceiling crumbled down when Mando told her to 'hold on tight', the thrusters of his jetpack came to life and they set off back to the ship.  
....

The Mandalorian let Y/N rest in the hull, giving The Child a quick pat on the head as he dug around for a pop-up table he knew he had stored away somewhere. A few things tumbled out from the tiny pantry once he wiggled the thing lose, he stomped back towards Y/N. He grimaced at the look on her face, rosy and anguished from crying. 

He set the table up, helping her up on to it so he could examine her leg. He'd have to cut her pant leg for sure, would definitely need more bacta spray than usual and a good size bandage pad. He left her for two seconds, just two kriffing seconds when he heard that terrible sound again.

Y/N was screaming again.

Mando jogged back into the room, halting in awe at the scene before him.  
The Child had climbed his way up on to the table, his inky eyes shut in concentration with his little clawed hand up and facing Y/N's leg. Mando tilted his head and realized the blunt end of the vibroblade was wiggling just enough, easing its way out of the side of her thigh.

Mando dropped his collected items.

Y/N's shrieks turned into shallow grunts as he made his way over to her, grabbing a hold of her hand and holding it tight.

"M-mando... it hurts!" She cried.

"I know mesh'la I know. He's almost finished. You're doing such a good job."

Not a minute later the blade finally came of out of her thigh, clattering to the ground. The wound was sealing itself back together from the inside. That didn't seem to hurt her as much and Mando was grateful for the womp rat and whatever powers he possessed.

Her leg jerked when the little guy fell over on the table, exhausted and drained from his task. Mando hurried to The Child and wrapped him up, carrying him to his makeshift hammock in the Mandalorian's bunk.

"How does it feel?" He asked, watching her hands examine the would-be-there wound. All that was left was a barely visible scar, the skin that peeked through was still splotched with blood.

"It aches. What was that? how did he do that? I've never seen anything like it!"

"He has powers. Clearly. I've only seen him use them once before and it is still shocking to see him do it again. I'm not certain what he can all do but-"  
"You could have warned me Mando!" Y/N exclaimed and slid off the table, grasping the edge of it for balance. She explained her leg felt like it was asleep, tingling in an unfamiliar way.

"Noted. You should get some rest while I go back out to get the quarry."  
"You're leaving?" 

He tilted his head at her, concern dripping from her voice almost like she were a child about to grip her parents' leg to stop them from going.

"I'll be back, Y/N. Don't worry. I have you and The Child to think about, I won't get lost I promise."

"Well be quick about it then." She swatted his hand from ruffling her hair before he trudged down the extended ramp.  
....

Mando added the quarry to the hanging collection in the spare room, picking up and folding the table as quietly as he could in fear Y/N had actually fallen asleep while he was gone. He left it out, knowing he had to clean out the pantry first in order to put the thing back anyway. 

He sighed and peeked into the bunk, The Child was still knocked out, snoring gently. 

His heart stopped and flung up into his throat when he looked down at the empty cot. His blankets were missing just as much as Y/N was. He ground his teeth and searched through the bottom portion of the ship, not finding her frame or face sent him into a panic. The fresher was empty so he made his way up to the cockpit, skipping a few steps in his urgency.

The door whooshed open and his stomach settled, seeing Y/N curled up in the corner of her seat behind the pilot chair, wrapped up in his old cape and blanket.  
He just sat down, flipping a few switches and started the ship, it rocked a little with its force. He turned his head in his seat, looking over his shoulder just enough to see Y/N sigh and get comfortable.

He could rest a little easier and moved the ship forward, typing in the coordinates before settling back in his seat, crossing his arms for the ride out into orbit.

Mando drifted off fairly easily, startled when he felt something brush against his leg. His first instinct was to reach for his blaster, but recognized instantly that they were still in the Crest, still safe on their journey.

"I can't sleep." Y/N was standing next to him, looked drowsy all tucked into the blankets around her shoulders.

"Why don't you go lay down in the bunk, we won't be back yet for awhile." Mando looked up at her as she yawned, the flashing lights space shaded her face in a multitude of colors. All of them better than the last.

"I don't want to be alone."

Mando scoffed. "You're not alone Y/N. You know where I am and the kid will be in there with you."

"Will you come down and lay with me a for awhile at least?"

...Huh? 

This was bold and forward and made the Mandalorian's ears burn red hot and a strange string that ran from his belly to his cock stirred awake. He hadn't felt that before. Y/N made heart eyes at him all the time and she made all sorts of jokes but this felt different, like she truly meant it.

"Let's see if we fit."  
....

They did indeed fit in the tight space. Granted they had to fit side by side, Mando folding his body behind hers as they laid there. And it wasn't the most comfortable position but he could be close to Y/N and that would be enough.  
He just wished she'd stop moving so much.

"Can you hold still? stop wiggling around." His gloved hand swatted her hip.

"I can't help it. There's not much room in here and the cot itself isn't the most comforting."

"I know. Why do you think I tend to sleep up in my chair."

Y/N sighed and wiggled again.

"Stop that."

"What do you expect me to do, Mando? there's nowhere to go in this sardine can!"

This time Mando sighed, tiredly stretching out his legs until the bottoms of his boots were nearly hanging off the end of the cot.

"You could lay on me."

Y/N looked at him dramatically from over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"If you were to lay on me, we would have enough space to rest up. Give us some room."

His heart thrummed when he saw her nod her head before slipping out of the bunk to assess how exactly his stacking offer would play out. Y/N had crawled over him, his body starting to over-heat once she was done figuring out that laying her head in the crook of his neck, chest to chest with her legs caged around his own, was her best bet. She eventually slid a little further down, finding the perfect spot even though he was completely covered in beskar. The coolness of the metal gear didn't seem to bother her, maybe she was burning up like he was.

Mando woke up to find himself in an octopus type situation, Y/N had rolled off of him at some point and was holding onto his cape close to her chest, using his shoulder plate as a pillow which will probably leave an indentation, one of her legs draped over his hip.

The Child cooed from above them, peering over at his space dad and partner in bed together. His ears twitched and wiggled when he saw Mando's visor looking up at him.

"Hey adi'ka, how'd you sleep? you worked yourself too hard, hmm?" Mando froze when Y/N snuggled her head further into his neck, hot little breaths tickled the skin just under his cowl.

His green foundling yawned and smacked his lips, pouting and telling the Mandalorian he was up and ready for his morning routine. Mando liked a good routine but he didn't want to ruin the feeling of having Y/N right fucking there, dreaming.

Eventually the kid was getting anxious, making more and more sounds and Mando finally tried to peel her off his metal frame, getting caught in the blankets she insisted on covering herself with.

"Where do you think you're going, Mando?" Y/N yawned and tugged on his cowl, smiling when she opened her eyes and helped him out of the covers. The Child squealed. "Well good morning to you too, little guy. You must be hungry huh?" The Child nodded. "Let's get some food in us then, yeah?"

Y/N patted Mando's chest plate and watched her scoot out of the bunk and right into the kitchen. Mando touched the now empty cot, her warmth still there even through his gloves.  
....

They were still a few days away from their next planet of resources, the Mandalorian leaned against one of the counters in the belly of the ship, cleaning his blaster and listening to Y/N and the little guy who stood on another counter, chop some vegetables for dinner. The Child watched and helped move the smaller portions to varying bowls she had set out around them.

"Not bad huh, kiddo? can I tell you a secret?" Y/N only half whispered, asking to be caught by the Mandalorian who most certainly wasn't eavesdropping. Y/N leaned down and The Child moved his ears in her mouths' direction. "Remember when I said I had to grab some 'special' ingredients?" The Child nodded and Mando slowed his cleaning. "I got you something. But don't tell your dad, okay? just between us, promise?" The Child eagerly nodded again and Mando smiled and flushed when Y/N grabbed a box she'd stored under the sink.

She shushed the little guy and opened the box. The little thing shrilly clapped his hands and reached into the box. Inside it were three mud jumpers, snacks she'd procured at some point on that planet. Something his foundling deemed a delicacy.

He was so happy, gobbling them up. Mando almost missed the sneaky smirk Y/N tossed his way before getting back to chopping.

They ate in the hull, slurping down the bone broth she had stood mixing and blending for the better part of the evening. Mando let his cool off, watching his companions eat and talk.

"You look like you want to say something." Y/N broke his concentration, coming to his side after she had her fill. The Child was still gulping down the silky soup, on his second helping.

Mando looked at her then down at the steaming bowl in his gloved hands.

"Oh Y/N I wish to say several things. Things I am not sure exactly how to say."  
Y/N sat down on an empty weapons crate, she patted the one next to her. "I'm an excellent listener."

Mando sighed and sat down next to her, cradling the bowl in his hands. "He was a bounty. Like you." Y/N gawked at his side, her eyes wide with encouragement. "You two are quite similar. Something about the both of you made me not freeze you. I didn't want to. I brought him in for the coin, got all this beskar out of it and what I couldn't use I gave to the Armor, our Alor, to burn down for the foundlings. They need it more than I do. We are not a plentiful people." Mando recalled and set the bowl down next to him as they watched the toddler waddle over to the pot for yet another helping, smacking his little lips as he went.

"I couldn't let him go. I had a bad feeling he was going to be used for something un-Makerly. I couldn't stand it. I went back for him and took him all over the galaxy, planet to planet to bring him back his own people. The Armorer gave me my insignia," Mando tapped his shoulder plate twice with his fist, looking Y/N over before continuing. "Told me I was a clan of two. But I see us as a clan of three."

Y/N grabbed his arm and grinned. "I'm part of the clan?"

Mando swallowed and looked over her shining face. "Yes. We are a clan of three."

Y/N smiled and tugged on his arm a little tighter, grinning against his armor as they watched the toddler chug his bowl.  
....

"How long until we dock?"

Y/N looked over her shoulder from his seat with a sheepishly grin. "I wish I could tell you Mando. I'm not entirely sure how to read your star map."

Mando chortled and made the up sign with his hand, she complied hastily but was not expecting him to sit her back down, in his seat, on his lap. He held her tight and reached over her right hand, patting it out of the way of two sets of buttons and two sets of switches.

"These two, right here. Then these two." Mando explained and pointed to the dimming blip on the holo-gramed chart. "Twenty-seven hours out." Mando settled back in his seat, holding her tight and steady.

"This is nice." Y/N hummed, lolling her head back and over to face Mando's. They'd been flying for awhile now and she was getting heavy on his thigh and tired... so fucking tired, he found his helmet knocking into her shoulder more than several times. She moved him twice before giving up and just letting the metal man nap.

"What is it?"

Y/N smiled and knocked her head into his. "Ya' know, if it weren't for that bucket of yours, I'd be kissing you right now."

Mando lifted his hand and tapped her skull twice. "Technically you are."

"What do you mean?"

"This," Mando touched his helmet and then her temple, "is considered a kiss, the Mando'a version. This is the way."

Y/N grinned. "This is the way."

Mando's heart pounded thickly in his ears, honeyed by the way she lowly she said the treasured quote. 

He noticed the way she licked her lips, a coy smile still unfurling from the corners. He couldn't help but feel a certain droplet of sweat slip down the back of his neck.

"You look like you want to say something." He used her words against him.

"Several things in fact." Y/N smiled again. That fucking smile.

"Start with one."

Y/N batted her lashes, biting her lips and looked long and deep in thought for a moment before tapping his helmet. "I want you to touch me."

Is it hot in here? yes? no? Maker Mando was really starting to sweat.

"How?"

Y/N's eyes darkened and grabbed at his hands, covering his gloves with her bare ones before lacing them together and brought them to her chest. She even gave her breasts a little squeeze. "If you want."

Mando gulped. "I want. I mean I want to... I want you."

"I want you too."

Mando nodded and swallowed, breathing through his nose he left his hands on her thermal top that was so close to her skin tone, if he didn't know any better she could possibly be topless.

"With or without gloves?"

Y/N gawked. "You can do that?"

"I can do whatever I want."

Y/N nodded, covering his hands again. "How about a compromise... one glove on and one glove off."

"Deal."

Mando couldn't believe his luck, lucky enough to have Y/N in his lap, touching her like this and how she wanted him. Actually wanted him. No one had ever wanted him the way she did, all shiny eyes and rosy cheeks. The few others that Mando could count on one hand, only needed him. Needed to be ruined and messy, wanted to be under the beskar for funsies. A boast to others. A gloat to most. But Y/N wanted him and by the way she was circling her hips he knew she meant it.

He peeled off the right one, tossing it onto the console. He flexed his fingers as if to make sure they were real and really his. He hadn't touched anyone with bare hands since he was a child. A foundling himself amongst the armored Mando's he was raised by. It was foreign but a warm familiarity rushed through him. 

Y/N bent her head down to watch him test out his touch, cupping breast through the flimsy shirt, humming through the vocoder when he felt and saw in a flash of starlight, that her nipples were indeed hard and ready to be felt.

Mando massaged them in his hands, the juxtaposition of gloved and naked on her chest was fucking wonderful, her sounds and gasps as she leaned further into him made him bite his lips.

"Mando..." Y/N whined, shutting her eyes as he felt her up, feeling more confident he decided them to pinch the rising peaks. "Mando!"

He chuckled and pinched them again. "Din."

"What?"

"My name. My name is Din. Din Djarin."

Y/N's head whipped back so fast he thought she might herself in the process. "Your name... that's sacred."

"Yes mesh'la, it is. I trust you and I trust you with it." He stilled his hands.

"What does mesh'la mean? you keep calling me that and I have no clue what it means."

"It means beautiful. You are incredibly beautiful to me. When you don't care or pay attention or when you humor the kid. I see you when you think no one is looking, I know you're not a terrible person. That bounty on you was useless. I'm thankful I didn't freeze you."

Y/N smiled and kissed his helmet again. "Me too."  
....

Mando had Y/N in the palm of his hands, literally. She moaned and writhed in his lap, he couldn't handle the top any longer and shoved it up under her chin so he could really feel and see her. If he didn't hold the Creed so highly he would've, in an instant, tongued and took them both into his mouth. Maybe one at a time, maybe both at a time. That made his heart beat.

"Din! please..." Y/N whined, digging her fingers into the plates on his thighs. They made an odd sound but he logged it away for another time. His name never sounded so sweet.

"Tell me mesh'la, tell me. How do you feel?" Mando snarked, trailing his un-gloved hand down her stomach, tickling her skin before rubbing her mound through her leggings.

"G-good. So fucking good. I could f-feel b-better though." Y/N chuckled lowly.  
"Is that right? tell me how."

Y/N covered his bare hand with hers, making a little noise as she tucked it into her leggings, having him feel how wet she was. 

And dank farrik was she fucking wet.

Mando growled and slid his fingers around her folds, finding it incredibly mind blowing that she was having the time of her life in his lap, rocking and circling her hips to get some sort of friction and if that was what she was searching for, he was going to deliver.

The first thrust of his fingers against her clit had her mewling and grabbing at his wrist, the second pull of them made her call out, feeling the pulse of her heart through the throbbing nub of nerves. 

Her heavy breaths seemed to echo throughout the cockpit, making Din smile hungrily under his helm as he pressed just a bit harder before stuffing her weeping cunt with them. She whimpered at that, let him thrust his fingers a little harder, clutching his gloved hand over her bare chest as he fucked her, over and over.

"Din I'm... oh Maker... don't you fucking stop." Her voice shattered, desperate for him in a way he had never felt before this act. And he wasn't about to waste it. Instead he indulged his fingers, wiggling and searching for the one spot, that one-

"Mando!" Y/N cried, closing her legs slightly as she came with another sharp yell of his name, twisting around in his lap.

"Are you good?" Mando panted, trying to adjust himself beneath her.

"M-more. I want more."

Din snorted. "What else could you want my mesh'la? you just soaked my fingers, maybe you wish to soak my cock just the same."

Y/N hummed. "You read my mind."

She climbed out of his lap, trembling slightly before turning around and pulling down her leggings, kicking them off along with her boots. She rested on her arms on the console, watching Mando fumble with his belt and stop at the fly of his pants.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing mesh'la. I just... I've never done anything in the Crest before. Not with anyone but myself."

Y/N smirked and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and cowl. "Then this will be our place. You have so many nooks and crannies all over this ship, we can make each of them ours. Starting right here."

Mando eyed Y/N, feeling her smaller hands stroke his cock against her cunt, gathering her leftover wetness around the tip as she leaned back, just enough, to marry the two together. Every inch was felt and welcomed as she sunk down on him. Y/N sobbed into his shoulder plate.

"Our place. Ours. Mine." Din unexpectedly growled, grinding his teeth together when Y/N decided to lift herself up and down in a way that had his head swimming. Images he'd had about her, writhing and begging him to fuck her, to breed her, to make her feel good were no match for the actual feel of his cock inside her. Just like he wanted. 

Many nights were hand wasted on those thoughts.

But not now; not like this.

Y/N bit her bottom lip and rested her elbows on the console behind her, letting Mando grip hold her hips down with every thrust he gave her, jolting her enough that her head lulled back. The expanse of her neck was smooth as silk and looked incredible under all the flashing starlight. 

"You feel so kriffing good. Why did we wait so damn long?" Y/N moaned, her head coming back around to look up at him in his seat, fucking her hard and deep. It was never like this. Din didn't know it could feel this warm and comfortable, satisfying every urge that flashed behind his helm.

"Had to trust you first," Din panted, grounding himself before giving her an even harder thrust as he fucked up into her. She cried out and Mando growled. "Can't have some random living and eating on my ship without it. The kid trusts you and so do I, now. Clan of three."

"Three." Y/N moaned after, knitting her eyebrows together and her mouth popped open without a sound. Mando thought for a second he broke her until he felt her pussy squeeze the fucking life out of his cock as she came again, chanting his name like some forgotten prayer.

"Three seems to be our number mesh'la," Djarin swallowed hard, the drunken look she served when she sat up tall in his lap, his cock throbbing against her walls made his belly flip. "Let's get one more out of huh?"

"You're on."  
....

Y/N's pulse pounded under Din's gloved hand, he had her pinned beneath him, wrapping himself around her as she bent over the control panel to the right. He had haphazardly folded her tights from the floor and shoved it under her hips so they wouldn't bruise too much. He couldn't help himself and gave her ass a quick swat before pressing down on her back, making her bow probably uncomfortably but she just hummed at his force and allowed him. 

He smeared the wetness between her legs back and forth before slipping back inside. Din grunted and pressed his visor to her shoulder. 

"Oh fuck." Y/N moaned, lifting her her to look out at the side of the windshield. She made a peep and clenched around him when she noticed, followed by Din that they could see their reflections in the passing light. "You look so good behind me. Fucking me like this. Best day ever."

Din chuckled and slammed into her hard, his hip bones dug into the console. "You like this?"

"Love it."

His bare hand snaked around her middle, the beskar cold on her fiery skin to add a little more barrier to her hips. The gloved one snuck under her chin and lifted her head. "Bet you'd love it if I came in this wet cunt too? fill you all the way up. Right here in my fucking ship, in my fucking space, in my fucking ship?" Y/N moaned louder after each question, her eyes shut tight. "Answer me."

"YES!" Y/N hollered, her neck craned up so high and tight Din could feel her thoat as she swallowed. " Oh stars yes Din. All of it, I n-need it. I want it. Want you to cum inside me... please?"

"You ask so pretty mesh'la. Are you going to be good for me?" Din asked, cracking a smile when Y/N nodded as much as she could with her head back, garbling her answer.

"Please. I promise Din I promise. So good for you. I'll be so-o good to you."

"Fuck. I'm gonna' cum." He usually kept that part to himself or sometimes he didn't cum at all, let his lay for the night get off before he either left to finish himself on the Crest or the fresher. But he couldn't stop the words from being hushed and rushed out through the vocoder.

"Inside! Cum inside me Din, let me feel you. Please please let me feel you." Y/N cried, the sound of her flesh bouncing off his beskar made him growl, even more when she pushed back on him, one of her hands hand fit between them as she flexed her walls once more and rubbed furiously at her clit to get off with Mando.  
"You want it mesh'la? you want to be filled up and sloppy with me? I could get used to this."

"Yes... cum with me. I'm so close." Y/N sobbed and let out a satisfying sigh of desire when he let finally let her neck go, hanging her head as they fucked against the controls.

Mando dug his fingers into the flesh of her hip, boxing in her legs with his own as he slammed his bare hand down next to hers, clenching her hand under his as he came with a handful of swears roped in with her name, her nickname, her anything. 

Din stayed inside her, feeling the mixture of fluids just a bit longer before slipping out, a ring of arousal stained his pants and he knew he'd have to clean them quick, fit himself back in them. Y/N stayed bent over, huffing and calming down, she stood up and turned around. Her legs still trembling.

She had a sleepy smile on her face, reaching her hand down Din watched with wide eyes as she toyed with his cum sliding down her thighs, smearing him against her clit and patch of pubic hair. 

He'd never seen anything so filthy and he fucking loved it.

"I love watching you."

Y/N tugged on her leggings, holding onto his shoulder plate for balance. "You've been watching me Din. I feel those eyes of yours on me."

"True."

"I knew it I knew it!" Y/N giggled and kissed his helmet, he wished he could feel how plush they looked. She leaned over him and touched the buttons he had shown her, the amount of time lost to their tryst showed at the bottom of the rotating star map. "We've got about twenty-five hours left... and there's a lot of room downstairs... and there's a lot of space to cover."

"You want to start this escapade now?" Din tilted his helmet, he was definitely not turning her down. Not with the way her pussy felt and hugged him nice and tight.  
Y/N wiggled her eyebrows.

Maybe three times was not enough.


End file.
